


Leaving Again

by zairiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairiko/pseuds/zairiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the realization that Kuroo is a year higher than him hits Kenma and he is now actually worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Again

“Hey, Yaku, have you seen Kenma?” Kuroo asked, looking around and trying to spot the setter. Practice was finally over and cleaning was the last thing left.

“Oh, he just left. Now that I noticed, he’s been doing that more frequently this week.” Yaku responded while mopping the floors. “Not like I’m complaining since he still did his part in cleaning up anyway.”

Kuroo checked. The balls had already been fixed, stashed neatly along with the net and the scoreboards. _‘That’s odd. Kenma never cleans up that fast.’_

“Okay, thanks. Well, I’m gonna leave early too.”  
“Oka—Wait, you haven’t even helped in the cleaning!” Yaku called out, brows furrowing as he raised the mop to emphasize his point.

“College Prep Class.” Kuro raised his hand and waved as he walked out of the gym. Yaku didn’t argue. After all, they were graduating soon.

 

 

_From: Shoyou_

_Kenma, I’ve been super duper exited to tell you!_  
 _Kageyama and I are now dating! <3 <3_  


_To: Shoyou_

_Congratulations..  
But isn’t he kinda scary?_

 

Kenma typed into his phone, happy for his friend. They actually do seem like they fit each other. They make a nice setter-spiker combo too.

_From: Shoyou_

_Yeah, he’s pretty scary but he’s really sweet sometimes!  
                BTW, how are things going for you?_

_To: Shoyou_

_Things are okay..but I feel kinda upset.  
                I don’t really know why_

Kenma rolled to the other side of the bed thinking. Did he say too much? ‘ _If Shoyou were here, he’d be bouncing around in slight obvious panic asking me all sorts of things.’_

 

_From: Shoyou_

_Eeeh?! That’s not good! Tell me things!_   
_Like, what’s happening there lately_   
_I’ll try to help figure out what’s wrong_

 

Kenma had expected this reply from that sunshine-y friend of his. He honestly did need help trying to figure out why he was upset. It has been a real nuisance to him lately, and the sooner he figures it out, the better.

 

_To: Shoyou_

_Well.._  
_I get sort of distracted when I see the ball get blocked_  
 _The 3 rd years are graduating soon_  
 _My field of vision isn’t wide but I still get anxious_

So far, those were the only things he noticed. Not only did those issues affect him, it also affected his performance in Volleyball. For sure, someone has noticed by now how his tosses have been getting less and less accurate. How his concentration would slip a lot more frequently in his games. And how his attention was drawn to other things instead.

 

_From: Shoyou_

_So..is it volleyball related?_

From how Kenma described, it did sound like something related to the sport they all played. He’s never really encountered this before though, making it rather difficult to identify.  He’s been thinking about it all day long and he’s terribly annoyed that he still hasn’t found whatever answer there was to find. Although Shoyou wasn’t the best person to ask about something complicated, at least he had someone.

 

_To: Shoyou_

_If you think so..  
                I think it is_

_From: Shoyou_  
              _If it’s volleyball related then that makes it really simple!_  
 _Last question to finally solve this:_  
 _Do you only get upset when a specific person is included with what you listed earlier?_

_‘Simple’_? The middle-blocker who does poorly in school and rarely thinks when playing finds _this_ simple. While he, Kenma, who was nicknamed as _‘Brain’_ thinks it’s overly complicated. Unbelievable! Kenma rolled over to the other side of his bed again. Hinata was unusually sharp at this. Much sharper than he expected, at least.

_‘A specific person, huh..’_

He just lay there staring at the ceiling of his room, not even holding his phone. he wasn’t laying there thinking of an answer for Hinata’s last question. In fact, he had already realized the answer right after Hinata asked.

His phone vibrated, indicating that a new message had arrived, also disrupting his blank stare at the ceiling.

 

 _Well.._  
I get sort of distracted when I see the ball get blocked ..by Kuroo  
Kuroo _is graduating soon_  
My field of vision isn’t wide but I still get anxious ..when Kuroo’s in it

 

 

_From: Shoyou_

_Kenma  
                Are you still there?_

He went and typed in his answer, still under the daze caused by his own realization.

 

_To: Shoyou_

_Kuroo_  
               _It only happens when it’s him_  
 _Thank you, Shoyo_

Just then, he heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. He was completely on edge, focusing on nothing and everything at the same time. Heart thumping in his chest, waiting for something to happen.

“Kenma! Kuroo is here!”

Kenma felt himself tense up. At the moment, Kuroo was climbing the stairs. It would only take a moment before Kuroo arrives at his room’s door.

_‘Oh god, the door isn’t locked..!’_

The knob turned. The door opened.

“Hey, Kenma! You’ve been leaving early for the past few weeks. Anything wrong?”

Kenma tried to calm down. He tried to face the other direction, wondering if Kuroo could notice him tensing up.

“Nothing serious.. Just haven’t been in the mood.”

He tried to reach out for his PSP. At least diverting his attention might help. Just then, his phone vibrated again at the foot of the bed –Where Kuroo was sitting.

Kuroo was a hundred percent sure something was wrong —other than Kenma being off mood, of course. It’d hurt for him to do it, but he has to.. for Kenma, of course. With zero hesitation, he made a grab at the phone, snatching it right before Kenma even had a chance to move from his position.

“Okay, so let’s see..Oh, it’s from Hinata.”

 _‘No, no, no, no. Oh please no.’_ Ran repeatedly in Kenma’s ever anxious mind. _‘Kuroo would never do this!’_

“It says— . . .”

While Kuroo stared speechless, Kenma went and pulled the phone out of his hands. His eyes quickly went over the screen to read whatever had turned his friend silent.

 

_From: Shoyou_

_Kenma  
                I think you love Kuroo_

_..Idk it’s just a guess  
                But tell me if I’m right_

 

Kenma’s ears were warming up, and his cheeks filled with shades of red. Now may not be the time to, but it’d be bad if he didn’t tell after all Hinata helped with.

 

_To: Shoyou_

_You’re right_

His eyes slowly returned to Kuroo, still sitting at the foot of the bed, waiting for Kenma to say or even do something.

“Ke-Kenma, I’m sorry for reading your text..but—“

“..Iloveyou..”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Kenma’s eyes were on the floor, on the sheets, on the walls, on everything but Kuroo. Saying it was already hard for him. Right now, he actually thinks it’s impossible for him to say it again. Especially not when his heart is thumping too hard, and when his face is probably completely red. So instead, he reached out to hug Kuroo.

“…”

“..Kenma?”

“.. You’re leaving me again.”

“What do you mean? I’m not going anywhere..”

“..You left me in Middle School. Now you’re leaving me in High School.”

 

_‘Oh..This was how he’s been feeling the whole time. How could I not notice?’_

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, completely covering his small figure.

“There, there. I’ll check on you every once in a while. C’mon, it’s only another year ‘til you go to college too.”

“..It’s still a year without you.”

It was rare for Kenma to open up and say things like these. It’s probably better for him to do so, anyway.

“Hey, Kenma..”

Kenma shifted and looked at Kuroo with uncertain eyes. Kuroo’s hand caressed his cheek gently, leaning in and letting his nose touch Kenma’s before he gives his precious setter a small kiss at the corner of his lips.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2 or the 3 fics I promised to write! I'm sorry if they seem kinda out of character. But Kenma being honest and open to Kuroo is really cute <3  
> I wanted to put a little KageHina since I think that's probably what I'm writing next


End file.
